


Fili and Sigrid-An unfinished HEA

by PeneighDzredfohl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeneighDzredfohl/pseuds/PeneighDzredfohl
Summary: This is a very rough draft, lots of ideas, in choppy form, but if you like it and it appeals to you, I can work on it and let this be the HEA you like instead of ALL FOR LOVE-FILI with the plural marriage of Fili, Kili, and Tauriel.It has Fili and Sigrid falling in love, Then kind of skips the whole wedding because at the time I had no clue about dwarven weddings (I wrote this 3 years ago in 2016 and had no clue how to research)It goes to Sigrid being pregnant (sorry no story about the consummation)Then a few stories about life with Sigrid and Fili in the mountain.It is not finished- so, yeah.





	Fili and Sigrid-An unfinished HEA

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Starlight and Firemoon- Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699813) by [PeneighDzredfohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeneighDzredfohl/pseuds/PeneighDzredfohl). 



> I wrote this while I was writing Starlight & Firemoon, the HEA for Kili and Tauriel. But all I got was this far and Fili put his foot down and said NOPE! He wanted Tauriel and he would not leave me alone. So I abandoned this and it has been collecting dust for a while. I am just posting this as an unfinished work to give people an Idea of what I could write if there was a large enough desire for it.
> 
> Remember this is from when I first began to write, so the grammar is crappy, and it is a bit of a wreck, but it gives you an idea of what I have to work with and can polish up.

Fili and Sigrid

Kiliel is 2 years old (6 mentally, 5 physically) and watching Kili and Fili practice with their swords in a mock battle.  She is completely mesmerized watching her Pappa and Uncle battle it out and the more she watches the more she wants to help her Pappa and do that too. She looks for a sword her size on the ground thinking there must be one for her too.  Finding nothing suitable nearby she wanders off in search of just the right sword. 

Fili and Kili are completely caught up in their competition until Fili says, Hey Kili? yeah?  So where is your daughter?  That’s not going to work this time Fili, I have you and you’re trying to get out of it.  Fili just grins and he pushes his attack.  But Kili being the ever-vigilant father that he is, glances to where she WAS sitting and realizes she is not there and his quick glance does not show her anywhere nearby.  He shouts, Hold on Fili!!  Just as Fili takes a swing at him.  Luckily Kili ducks and rolls and it misses him but as he stands up he is looking everywhere for Kiliel.  Oh, man Fili, help me find her!  If I lose her again Tauriel is going to string me up for a week!  Fili says, she can’t have gotten far and starts to shout his niece’s name and looking all around.  Kili is loping around the area yelling as well and just when he is verging on panic, a very muddy, very leaf covered little red head pops out of the bushes and starts swatting him with a stick.  Letting out a huge sigh of relief he says where did you go young lady, I told you to sit still and watch us so you would not get hurt.  I was Ok Pappa I just wanted to find my sword so I could help you battle uncle Fili.  Fili laughs out loud at this startling her, saying oh you were going to be on your Pappa’s side not mine?  Who gives you sweets when you are not supposed to have them, hmm?   Kiliel’s eyes widen and she slowly turns to see if Kili heard that.  Yup, his arms are crossed and he is giving her the stink eye, busted.  Fili can see the gears working hard as she says well, um Uncle Fili, um, it’s what Grandmother Dis does to you to get you to do things, so Pappa I can’t be in trouble can I?  Kili lets her sweat it out a little and Fili breaks in and says awe come on Kili she’s just taking after me.  Kili raises an eyebrow at him and says, and that is a good thing?  Both men laugh and Kiliel relaxes a little.  Ok darling I’m not mad, you just had me quite worried there for a bit.  You know how Mamma felt last time I lost you?  She giggles.  Oh, you think it is funny do you and he starts towards her.  She squeals with laughter and runs to her uncle Fili and says save me uncle Fili.  Fili says here Kiliel hold your sword like this.  He stabs his sword in the ground and helps her get a better grip on her stick and moves her legs apart with his foot.  Kili has the biggest grin on his face that makes Kiliel know she is forgiven and now the fun can start again, only this time she is not just watching. 

With the flat of his blade Kili gently taps her stick to give her the idea of what to do as Fili guides her on how to strike back and how to parry.  He explains what he is doing to help her and how she should be moving and suddenly Kili is just bursting with pride watching his little girl act so much like her Mamma did years ago when he first met her. 

As they are walking home with Kiliel almost asleep on Kili’s shoulder, still with her stick held close, Fili says if you want I can fashion her something a little more suitable.  I know she is only two but she is pretty tall for her age and with Tauriel’s blood running in her she is really actually quite good at this Kili.  I bet Tauriel will get a kick out of it too.  Kili laughs, I have no idea Fili, with her hormones she may either kill me, burst into tears or laugh like crazy.  I have no idea.  I know I should feel sorry for you Kili but for some reason I kind of find justice in this.  What??  What are you talking about.  How much you drove mother crazy.  ME?  We both did you goof!  Poor uncle Thorin was always pulling his hair out for one reason or another over the two of us.  He gets more than his share of laughs from the antics the four kids pull and have me and Tauriel sinking into bed at night wondering how we are going to do this with all the children we want. Hey, just hope Kiliel and Kilian are your toughest and by the time you have 100 of them it will be a piece of cake Fili chuckles at Kili. 

With so much elf in them Gaeliel and Gaelan are already into far more at their age than we ever were at the same age.  I think Mother is almost sick of hearing me say thank you to her every time she seems to instinctively know when Tauriel and I are getting over whelmed and she pops in to see what’s up.  These dwelflings have some sensory gift I think because as soon as grandmother shows up they become little darlings for her and she has no idea what I am carrying on about the children wearing me out. fili LOL.  Just wait Fili, Mother probably has a few ladies already in the wings for you I bet.  Fili, turns beet red and just coughs and clears his throat.  Kili looks at him funny and says, hey, don’t tell me you already have someone in mind?!  I may Fili says.  Well, when do we get to meet her?  Fili clears his throat again and says when she is a little older.  Huh?  What do you mean?  Who is she, do I know her.  I don’t know if you know her, more likely you know of her.  Ok so who?  Bard’s eldest daughter, Sigrid, Fili sighs.  I am waiting until she is 18 to press my suit with her.  I see her every day in working with Bard in Dale for Uncle Thorin.  She is kind of Bard’s secretary or something I think.  She follows us everywhere and helps him with everything.  I think he knows because I have caught him grinning at the two of us when she talks to me.  I want to tell Bard to keep all the men away from her for me, but that’s stupid.  Does she like you Fili?  I’m pretty sure she does.  Bard has mentioned in front of us on an occasion or two that another young man has approached him to court her and she gets madder than a wet hen when he does and says you know I don’t want any of those BOYS. And she really stresses the word boys when she scolds him.  Then, Fili laughs, then she seems to pay extra attention to me almost like she is letting me know she likes me. More than any boy.  Why wait then Fili?  Humans age differently than dwarves so she is probably more mature than a dwarven girl would be.  Oh she is Kili, much, much more mature than even any of the human girls I have met.  She is wise beyond her years, which is why I like her so much.  She is smart and has a very funny sense of humor and she is very responsible and I don’t know, I guess I would say the word stable or settled perhaps.  She is not all giggly and flighty like most girls, dwarf or human.  I like that a lot.  When will she turn 18?  In a few more months.  Fili, might I make a suggestion, even though I am your little brother?  I am speaking from experience with Tauriel, heck you might even want to ask Tauriel, but if it is only a few months and Sigrid is letting you know in so many ways she is interested, I would not wait another minute.  I would be down there courting her immediately.  Fili just looks at him funny.  What? Kili says.  How would you be an expert?  Uhm, I have a wife who I had to go through hell to court and win.  Not that she didn’t want me, but it was hard on both of us to have so many obstacles making it so we could not be together.  I think Sigrid might like to have you court her sooner than later.  And just a thought, why not just ask her instead of Bard?  I mean it seems to me that Bard already approves of the match so find some alone time with her and ask her if she would like you to court her.  I bet you won’t even finish the sentence, Kili laughs, before she is in your arms.  Fili, turns beet red again as he looks ahead thinking about Kili’s words.  They are almost home when Fili says you know I think I may just need to go to Dale this evening and I am not dressed to talk to a certain young lady so if you will excuse me.  Kili laughs and wishes him good luck as he walks into the mountain and towards home with a sound asleep little girl in his arms.   He thinks to himself, I may just be making her a sword if Fili is going to be so busy. And he chuckles thinking of his big brother with a human girl and he with an elf.  All they need is Uncle Thorin with a hobbit and they will pretty much have all the races covered he laughs.

 

***

I stopped by Kili and Tauriel’s home before I left for Dale.  Tauriel opened the door and was all smiles at me and I was pretty sure that Kili had been talking.  When I got in and found the whole family was there, I knew I was going to kill Kili for talking.  I kept my mouth shut when Kili married Tauriel.  I groaned to myself as I prepared for the third degree from everyone.  But better to get it over with all at once I figured. Hi everyone. What’s going on that everyone is here tonight?  Mother just rolled her eyes at me and I laughed and said to Kili, I am going to get you for this.  Kili said I was blackmailed and nearly tortured!  Some little girl who will remain unnamed but who was pretending to sleep, overheard everything and went right to her mother who came right to me and while we were talking that same said little girl when to her grandmother as well and the aforementioned grandmother dragged her brother over here and I was outnumbered.  My dastardly wife threatened to feed me boiled grass for a week if I didn’t spill the beans.  So, I’m innocent here, I’m the victim he laughed.

 

 Uncle Thorin spoke up and said so you’ve chosen a human woman have you Fili?  I could not tell if uncle was mad or not, so I said well, it’s not like I broke her out of jail and hauled her halfway across the continent and married her!  Tauriel said, hey, I resemble that remark.  He grinned at her and said well if Kili has, under torture, told you everything then you know I have known her for a while now and put a lot of thought into this.  I know I am going to be king one day and not having a dwarven wife is going to ruffle a few feathers, but I have been in love with her for years and I simply don’t want anyone else.  Mother then said, you are so much like your father was with me Fili.  He knew I was the only one and he let me know it.  Some big bear of a brother made your poor father sweat it out until I threatened his head with my frying pan if he didn’t stop it.  Uncle Thorin laughed, Why am I always the bad guy here.  We all just stared at him and he raised his hands and chuckled, OK I give up, I give up already.  We would like to meet her though sometime Fili.  Well I am hoping to bring her to the mountain tomorrow to show her around, if she says yes to me courting her that is.  Tauriel piped up, it will be so nice to meet her again, especially under different circumstances.  Plus, it will be nice to have a sister at last.  Hey, I said, I had to wait for her to grow up.  Everyone laughed and wished me good luck.  Mother gave me a huge bone cracking hug and reminded me any girl would be lucky to have me for a husband.  I kissed her on the cheek and hugged Uncle Thorin and Tauriel and punched Kili in the arm, laughing.

 

As I headed out of the mountain and down to Dale, I was a bundle of nerves as I has no idea how to go about this.  I racked my brain on something that I would never admit to anyone, but I tried to think of how Kili went about courting Tauriel and I realizes this was so different.  They were being led by the prophecy and it just seemed that everything Kili did were just the right things with Tauriel.  It was the journey and the dwarves and elves that had been his problem, and maybe more than a few orcs too.  But as I remembered back it just seemed to me that everything fell into place for Kili and in only a very short time were he and Tauriel married. 

 

I had researched some into human customs of courting and marriage as they were vastly different from dwarven customs.  With human’s the courting could be any amount of time and there really were no set rules I could find.  It was more how the man and woman and their families felt about each other that led from interest to courtship to marriage.  I mused that I had been, in a very off the wall manner, courting Sigrid all these years as we had had an interest in each other even though we really didn’t openly court with hand holding or walking or kissing.  We knew so much about each other already just from spending nearly every day together while I was helping Bard.  I definitely felt I lucked out there as I had read that many human fathers were very strict in not only who saw their daughters but what type of things were done with courting and a whole romance could be ruined if the father took any kind of offence.  Bard a was a good friend of mine and even though now in some ways he was older than me, maybe not in years as I was pushing 86, but in his maturity as the leader of Dale.  I was learning a lot from Uncle Thorin about being the heir to the throne and being a king one day, but at 86 I was still considered young among my people.  I guessed that Sigrid at almost 18 was young for a human but I had read that many human females married as young as 13 or 14.  To me that was still a child but who was I to question it. 

The closer to Dale I got the more nervous I got.  Should I ask to just talk to Sigrid or would Bard find that presumptuous of me.  But if I asked Bard first would Sigrid maybe think I was not seeing her as an adult.  I stopped right there and nearly had a panic attack trying to figure out what to do.  I had not really though this all the way through.  I was going to get Kili for firing me up so much on our way home to do this.  I took a deep breath and thought to myself that I would just have to see who answered the door, that would be the best way I guessed.  Then again if Bard said no and Sigrid was in the room it would be very embarrassing for both of us.  But I really didn’t think Bard would say no, from all indications I had seen and heard in recent weeks from the hints he had been not so subtly giving me at any rate.

Ok then, I would talk to both of them, but what would I say?  This was way harder than I ever imagined.  For a second I was actually jealous of Kili, until I really recalled all that Kili went through with just uncle alone.  By now I was in Dale and heading towards the market to cut through and get to Bard’s home.  Such a difference from when I had first met Sigrid by climbing up through her toilet!  That would be a story to tell our children I chuckled.  As I moved through the market I suddenly stopped and could not believe my luck.  I saw Sigrid at one of the booths purchasing flowers.  I quickly snuck up behind her and when she went for her coin purse I said, I would like to buy those for you, if you don’t mind.  She jumped a little and then was all smiles and said, Hello Fili!!  What are you doing her tonight?  I smiled back and said buying flowers for a beautiful woman.  I quickly had to say, for you silly, when her face fell a little.  She blushed to the roots of her hair and nervously giggled and said oh, oh, Ok yes, um, yes, please, I would like that very much.  I paid for the flowers and handed them to her and her blush got even deeper and she smelled them and she had a radiant smile for me.  I asked her if she might like to walk a bit and then maybe sit and talk.  She seemed to be unable to talk though because she just nodded when she realized what I was asking her.  We walked quietly to a park and found a bench and sat down.  She seemed a bit calmer but probably just as nervous as I was.  Thank you so much for the flowers Fili.  I smiled and said well I can’t take all the credit you did pick them out.  She laughed nervously again and then took a deep breath.  I moved a little closer and took her hand and said I promise I won’t bite.  To which we both laughed and that seemed to break the tension.  Now, I said, this is all new to me so if I make a mistake in human customs I hope you can forgive me.  I could not find much information on the subject and I am just diving into the deep end of the pond.  I came down here on a mission to ask you and your father if it would be agreeable for me to begin to properly court you.  Seeing as I ran into you first, I hope I am not breaking any customs by not asking your father first.

 Oh, no not really with it being you Fili.  What do you mean?  Uh, oh, well, I just mean that you are such good friends with our family it is not like a stranger asking Da, and it’s with someone I care about.  You-you care about me?  Uh, well, yes, yes I have, I mean, um I mean, I do, I do care about you. Oh, goodness I am so nervous all of a sudden Fili.  If it is any consolation, I am too.  You are? Why?  Because you haven’t told me if you’d like me to court you or not.  Oh, I am messing this all up Fili.  You are going to laugh at me but, but, I have been dreaming about you asking me for years and now that you have I am just so happy I am acting crazy.  So yes, please I would love you to court me.  Gosh I would love you to marry me even.  You would?!  Oh! I mean, I…well, yes, I mean yes I would.  So, if I asked you right now if you would marry me you’d say yes.  She laughed and said, I just said I would didn’t I?  Um, well, I guess you did.  I didn’t think it would be this easy.  She laughed again, maybe easy for you but I am making a complete ninny out of myself here.  Oh, no you are not!  I think you are acting adorable.  You are so pretty when you blush. Well, I mean you are always pretty, I mean beautiful, all the time, but now most especially you are.  Really?  Yes.  Would you like to go and talk to my father now?  I think I would Sigrid.  I offered her my arm and she took it making my heart pound in my chest.  We just kept shyly glancing at each other as we walked.  Sigrid said, I know you have nothing to be nervous about Fili.  Da really likes you a lot and respects your opinions and all the help you give him.  I like your whole family Sigrid.  OK, here we are.  Let’s do this. OK.  We walked up the steps to the back door and then through the manor to find Bard in his office still.

Ah Fili nice to see you again, but aren’t you a little early for work he chuckled knowingly.  I said well there is something I'd like to discuss with you.  He had turned away from me looking over some paperwork. I quick grabbed Sigrid’s hand and pulled her over to me. What's on your mind Fili.  Well in circumstances that were unexpected and um, well, I ran into Sigrid in the market a little bit ago and we were talking and um... He looked up and noticed Sigrid was now in the room with me as well and he noticed us holding hands and he broke out in a huge grin.  Well it is about time Fili; poor Sigrid has been pining for you since the day she met you.  Da!!  What darling? It's true is it not?  Well, yes, but...how did you know?  I am your father young lady and I am not blind to the ways of the heart.  I've been watching you.  You have not been interested in any of the young men who have wanted to pursue your hand.  Yet whenever Fili is here you never leave the room, you go everywhere with us and you bend over backwards for him.  Am I right?  Well, yes but...but nothing he laughed.  What took you so long Fili?  I uh well, I was waiting for her to grow up.   I am twice her age and it didn't feel right.  

Well, now I expect you are here to ask me if it is fine to court my daughter am I right?   Da!!  What?  it is a legitimate question.  Well Da, um I think we kind of skipped the courting stage because Fili just asked me to marry him.

Bard laughed and said making up for lost time Fili?  I laughed and said, I guess you could say that.  Alright, we will need to hammer out the details and the in’s and out's of everything.  But I do suggest you get to know each other a bit more romantically before we start ringing the wedding bells.  I laughed and asked Sigrid if she was fine with that.  Which she was.  Bard would it be alright with you if I take her to Erebor tomorrow morning to meet my family and I show her the mountain?   Yes of course.  I think if it is agreeable with your family, she might spend a while up there and you can explain the culture to her.

I said I don't see anyone having a problem with that except maybe me and laughed saying the Durin women would most likely kidnap her and do all the talking.  Is that alright with you Sigrid?   I- I guess so Fili.  Trust me, Tauriel will be very helpful and my mother has been through this with her so you will get both perspectives.  Do you remember Tauriel?  Yes, I do.   I will stay with you the whole time though if it makes you more comfortable but I have ever a feeling you will be just fine.

Well then it’s settled.  Just pack your things Sigrid and I guess I will see if I can get your brother to help me out for a while.  He came over and shook my hand and congratulated me on winning her hand.  I know a lot of men are going to have their faces in their pints when word gets out that she is no longer available.  Da! Please, you’re killing me here.  Bard laughed and I told her it would be better that way so I would not be having to fight through the masses.  She in a very cute way glared at me and said, not you too.  Bard said, darling, it is just a guy thing.

Ok, you two why don’t you say good evening to each other and then in the morning I will see you both off.  Thanks Da.  Sigrid kissed Bard on the cheek and she and I walk out to the side porch.

  Sigrid took me a little by surprise when she got right to the point after she closed the door and said to me, Fili, will you kiss me goodnight?  I grinned at her and said I would very much love to.  I nervously put my hands on her hips and drew her to me and she puts her arms around my neck.  I smiled and said, I just can’t believe I am doing this.  Sigrid laughed too, and said, you have no idea how many dreams I have had of this moment.  Feeling no pressure there I swallowed hard and said, I hope I can live up to those dreams.  I’ve never done this before.  She said, well, neither have I so let’s just see what happens shall we?  She lowered her head to me and I moved one hand to her neck and I gently kissed her.  She didn’t seem to want a chaste kiss and moved her hands into my hair and held me tightly to her, moving her mouth on mine.  It took me a second to catch up to what she wanted and I matched her movements and it very quickly became quite passionate.  I wrapped my arms around her and began to rub her back as I took a chance of being too forward.  I touched her lips with my tongue and she gasped a little and opened her mouth to mine.  Then I felt her tongue shyly touching mine and I caressed hers.  She sighed with a soft moan and I realizes that I should have done this much sooner.  She broke the kiss to catch her breath and rested her forehead on mine.  After a bit, she said it is better than anything I could have ever dreamed of Fili.  I moved my head back and just looked at her, adoring her.  I gently cupped her cheek and she leaned her face into my hand and kissed it.  Softly I whispered, I’m just sorry I took so long Sigrid.  I’ve never felt this way before.  What way Fili?  With my heart hammering in my chest I said, in love.  She smiled so big at me and then said I’ve been in love with you since the day I met you.  Watching you care for Kili when he was so hurt and how much you loved him.  I kind of held you in my dreams until you started working for Da and then I had hope that maybe, just maybe, you might notice me.  I said I noticed you that first day when we came up through your toilet.  She laughed so hard then and said I remember that too, making me chuckle. I will admit yes, I was rather distracted with Kili and then finding out that Kili and Tauriel were in love and needed my help.  I had no idea what was going to happen to us in the next few weeks and then weeks turned into months and I kind of talked myself into the idea that I was too old. that was until Uncle Thorin asked me to be an emissary here in Dale.  I just didn’t know what I would do.  My mother kept hinting that the line of Durin needed to be continued and she would drop names of women but all I could think of was you.  It never dawned on me to think that you might not be interested in me because I’m a dwarf, I was more thinking how could someone so young and beautiful want someone like me and yet every day you were here and greeted me with so much enthusiasm and always helping your father and I out.  Then your father starting hinting at us being a pair and you never once got upset with him so I kind of had hope you might like me.  I remember how mad you got the one day your father mentioned another boy had asked him if he might court you.  Sigrid put her head on my shoulder hiding her face and said I almost melted into my shoes the day he did that she laughed.  I just got mad at him because I didn’t want you to think I was encouraging anyone else when I was doing everything I could think of to let you know it was you I wanted.  I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head up so I could look in her eyes again.  I said, I’m just so glad we are here now.  Me too, she said.  The curtain on the door moved and her little sister looked out and when she saw the two of us she grinned and squealed and opened the door.  She said, Fili, are you going to marry Sigrid now??  Poor Sigrid groaned and I chuckled.  I smiled at her and said, Yes I will, Tilda.  Suddenly Tilda seemed to notice that we were hugging and said, Oh, oh my goodness, I am so sorry Sigrid, Um, Bye Fili.  She quick scooted back in the door leaving us alone again.  Sigrid giggled then and said, sisters!  I think she is as much in love with the idea of me being in love with you as I am in love with you.  I chuckled and said I may not understand sisters but I definitely understand pesky little brothers.  Sigrid said, she’s not too pesky, most of the time and laughed. 

 

Then she said kiss me one more time and go, so that you can come that much sooner in the morning.  She wanted a kiss as intense as our first one and soon our tongues were caressing.  With my heart pounding in my chest from the combination of the passionate kissing, the way Sigrid was fisting my hair and me exploring her body with my hands a sudden heat and need like I had never felt before started in me.  My desire for Sigrid was reaching inappropriate levels.  My hands moved to her bottom and I pulled her tightly to me, the pressure and feeling of her against me there caused a reaction I had never had before.  She must have felt me because she pushed her body against me and moaned.  I thought it best to move my hands to her hair, that seemed safer than where I was going. She broke our kiss for just a moment to pull something out of her hair causing it to spill down her back.  I just stared in amazement as I had never seen her with her hair down before.  I whispered to her how stunning she was and she asked me to kiss her neck.  I moved one hand into her glorious hair and pulled her back down to me, I started to kiss her behind her ear and she whimpered and begged me to not stop.  This was even more dangerous as I found I could not deny her. Her skin tasted so sweet and was so soft as I moved down her neck. Her breath was coming in quick pants and she made soft sounds of pleasure that lit a hunger in me I had never felt and I was doing everything I could to keep it in check but like a mad lust it made me want more and more.  I knew I had to stop but I just couldn’t. She broke off our kiss and said I guess I am a little lightheaded.   She leaned back against the wall, giving her room to run her hands across my chest.  She whispered, my heart is beating as fast as yours my love.  We both realized how far we had gone and the need to slow down.  I apologized for my forwardness, and she said no Fili, this was wonderful, I wanted to feel this with you.  I don't know about dwarves but humans start feeling these things, at least girls do, when they are 12 or so.  I was shocked.  I said this is my first time feeling anything like this.  For dwarves I said we don't feel these urges until we find the one we will marry. And we only find one person to ever feel this way about. I have never felt a need so intense and overwhelming as I feel right now for you Sigrid.   She blushed and said I was the only one she had spent the past 4 years feeling this for.  I was stunned.  Four years Sigrid?  Yes, she said, it was maddening being so close to you every day with the sexual tension building in me until I got to a point I had to release it myself about once or twice a week just so I would be able to behave myself around you.  I had no idea what to say.  She blushed and said I think I may have said too much.  No, no Sigrid.  I want to know all about you and to know that this causes these types of feelings lets me know that this will need to be an extremely short courtship if that is alright with you.  I have no idea how a human can function feeling like this.  I have a very strong need for you right now, like I said, I have never felt before.  But now that it is there I have no way to stop it.  I still feel it even now.  I don’t want to just stop with kissing and holding you.  Her eyes grew large and she said you want to do more with me, really?  I said my love, I want and need more with you, but in my culture to fulfill those needs is the very act of marriage.  It is?!  Yes, that is why dwarves are very careful of whom we chose for a mate.  I did not know the intensity of these feelings until now with you.  I-I can’t think of a better way to say it, but I want to make love to you and make you my wife right now here on this very porch, I weakly laughed.  Her mouth formed a cute O and she blushed so beautifully.  And she just said, wow. 

We just looked at each other not touching and suddenly she said how long does it take to get ready for a dwarven wedding?  I said traditionally a year but the couple usually are not together for that year.  We will be together every day and I cannot imagine feeling like this and you feeling like this being so close to one another.  She choked up and said a whole year?  I said wait, wait, love I just meant that in dwarven culture.  You are not a dwarf and as I saw with Tauriel and Kili they did their own thing because our two cultures are much closer than human ones.  She said that humans have sex before marriage all the time and it does not usually lead to a happy marriage.  I said what does it lead to.  She frowned and said usually an unplanned pregnancy and a couple feeling trapped in a loveless marriage. 

I thought for a moment of all this implied and I said talk to your father tonight and explain to him in a way that he won’t want to shoot me with his bow, that we need to be married within a week.  If it is safe for me to come back please be standing on the porch in the morning.  I will bring you to the mountain and my mother and Tauriel will help, after I explain this all to them.  I know my mother can pull off a miracle wedding that will make you feel like the princess you will be as my wife.  Now I understand Kili and Tauriel getting married so fast besides the prophecy at work with them.  Kili probably felt the same way I do and Tauriel felt the way you do.  The sooner we are wed the safer all around it will be.  I will not dishonor you in any way Sigrid, I love and respect you too much for that.  She smiled gratefully saying thank you for understanding Fili.   

I am so nervous and excited to go to the mountain now.  We just stared at each other for a moment before I leaned in to carefully kiss her again and she was more than happy to have me do so.  As we broke off the kiss I quietly said, I love you Sigrid.  Again I was rewarded with her bright smile and a blush as she said, I love you too Fili.  We held hands and just didn’t want to say the words good night.  But then I said Right, so, I will be down first thing in the morning for you and hopefully your father will not want to kill me.  I have a feeling I am not going to sleep a wink tonight.  She said I probably won’t either.  Well, I said, I hope you do so you can have sweet dreams.  She said, they will be if you are in them and laughed when I blushed.  I gently squeezed her hands and then I was back off to the mountain feeling much different than I did an hour ago.

 

As soon as I got back to the mountain I immediately found mother and in blunt terms that had me stuttering and blushing I explained the whole thing in detail to her and begged her for her help.  She was just as shocked as I was about poor Sigrid feeling this way for 4 years.  Mother had a whole new respect for my bride to be.  Don’t worry Fili by weeks end we will have everything set for a perfect wedding for you both.  If she is coming to the mountain tomorrow might I suggest you two have a chaperone at all times?  I know you are a dwarf grown, but no dwarf once they feel like you have described can stop that kind of lust.  Why do you think we do not see each other for a whole year?  It was different for your father and I as your grandfather and grandmother had both been lost, so I only had Thorin to help raise me and he was only 24 when Smaug came.  We had some family help us get to the blue mountains and get us settled but we really were on our own. Vili and I wed in only a few months.  Your uncle was a real hard nose about letting Vili in the house and he always sat with us. 

 Poor Sigrid is a lot like me and Tauriel as we both had no mother to explain things to us.  We will make her feel like the royalty she is to be and plan a wedding with the two of you.  And for me to be just as blunt may I suggest son you take care of the lust tonight before you go down and get her or you will be in a great deal of distress physically.  I must have turned the color of a beet because mother chuckled and apologized.  I said this is so weird talking to you like this.  Well, son I would say talk to your uncle but he is sleeping and he would tell you the same things I have told you.  Ok Mother, thank you so much for all of this.  I feel so bewildered, this is just so sudden.  Well Fili a biracial marriage can have this.  Really the only biracial marriages I know of are the elves and humans.  Dwarves have the laws that we cannot marry anyone but a dwarf.  Kili did have some guff once he got back home that his marriage was not legitimate but your uncle stomped that out quickly.  He will do the same for you I am sure as there will be some of the same people unhappy to see our customs changing.  They do not believe in the prophecy and will try to cause problems until your uncle can deal with them in short order.

  I must say though I am proud of you and I am so happy for you Fili.  You are a great man, just like your father.

 I wished her a good night and went to my room to just think things out and like I told Sigrid, I was sure I was not going to get any sleep tonight.

 

 

***Dis lends Sigrid her wedding robe.  Bard buys a wedding gown from a friend for Sigrid.  Thorin commissions two gold bands for them.  Fili sends out all the invitations to the Iron hills and lonely mountain as this is a royal wedding it will be a large-scale event.  Fili already has a home for he and Sigrid as he is the Crown prince these were made when Erebor was rebuilt and Fili has been living in them since.  Seeing as Sigrid does not speak dwarven the vows will be spoken in common.  They will make their own vows for each other but also start with the traditional vow.  The feasting will last a whole week but seeing as Sigrid is human she and Fili will only be there for the first day.  Then they will retire to their new home.  Fili will wear traditional wedding robe of the royal family.

 

 Seeing as this is all so sudden the guests bring token gifts for Sigrid that stand for the gifts they have commissioned for her and Fili.  They have a wonderful afternoon and she gets to meet many of Dis and Tauriel’s friends who all welcome her.  Fili has a groom party.

 

***Sigrid waking up feeling very sick to her stomach one morning about 6 weeks after the wedding.  She doesn’t want to move as each time she does she feels stronger and stronger the urge to vomit and she would be so embarrassed if she did that with Fili around.  She quietly moans as she holds her hand over her mouth and tried to wait for this wave to pass.  Fili hears her and asks if she is alright.  She just says I think I ate something bad, I am feeling a bit queasy.  Can I help you darling?

 It was too late, she bolted from the bed and flew to the bathroom and vomited spectacularly into the toilet.  Fili was by her side instantly and holding her hair for her and rubbing her back as she heaved once more.  Fili was really getting panicky when she kept dry heaving.  He grabbed a small bowl and said Sigrid let me help you back to bed and I will run for Tauriel she will know what to do.  Sigrid can only nod her head as she is exhausted and still quite ill.  Fili really doesn’t want to leave her so he runs full tilt through the halls to get to Kili and Tauriel’s home.  It is still quite early but he is sure someone will be up with the children.  He knocks as hard as he can on the door and yells for Tauriel.  In moments, the door is open and Tauriel is there looking worried, what on earth Fili, what’s wrong? what’s happened?  He grabs her hand and tries pulling her out the door in a panic at having left Sigrid alone so long and doesn’t notice Tauriel is still in her sleeping gown.  Fili, I have to know what’s wrong in order to help.  He is babbling that Sigrid is vomiting and cannot stop even though nothing is coming up any more.  Tauriel runs to the kitchen and scrambles around grabbing things as Fili rocks back and forth waiting for her.  She yells down the hall for Kili as she is gathering things and Kili comes out hearing the concern in her voice.  What’s wrong Fili?  Sigrid is really sick and I need Tauriel to heal her.  Kili I will be back as soon as I can.  Don’t worry about us love, just go help Sigrid.  Fili and Tauriel head out the front door and she starts to run with him expecting the worst as Fili is running full tilt back home.  They get to Fili’s home and Tauriel is in the bedroom before Fili as she can hear Sigrid heaving again and moaning.  She asks a few quick questions and then sends Fili into the kitchen to make some tea for Sigrid.  Tauriel gets some cool wet clothes and holds them to Sigrid’s head and neck and just talks quietly to help calm her.  Fili is back with the tea and Tauriel asks him to help her get Sigrid sitting up.  He climbs on the bed and they both gently pull her up and put pillows behind her.  Tauriel helps hold the cup for Sigrid to sip as she is shaking so bad.  Tauriel says just take slow small sips Sigrid, this will help settle your stomach.  Sigrid does as she is told and within a half hour is feeling better.  Not perfect but the urge to heave has stopped.  Thank you so much Tauriel, I thought I was going to bring up my toenails for a while there.  What’s wrong with me?  Tauriel says let me asks you a few questions.  Fili just holds Sigrid and listens as Tauriel asks if Sigrid has been feeling really tired lately, to which she says yes, I have, I have been sleeping more than usual and I just don’t seem to feel refreshed.  Was this the first time you vomited or felt nauseous?  Well I have been feeling nauseous for about a week actually.  Fili says why didn’t you tell me love?  I didn’t want to worry you as it just kind of came and went so I wasn’t sure what was wrong.  Ok let me ask you one more question.  When was your last moon cycle?  Sigrid had to think a moment and said, well I think before the wedding, I missed my last one.  I figured it was from all the nerves from the wedding and being a newlywed.  Tauriel has a huge smile on her face and says Sigrid I do believe you are pregnant!  Both Fili and Sigrid just stare at her.  You do? Fili finally says.  Oh yes, Fili I am quite certain of it.  She has all the symptoms of an early human pregnancy.  Sigrid just grins and laughs and then Fili hugs her and kisses her, she protests as her mouth is not clean and he says I could care less.  We are pregnant my love. 

  Tauriel tells her now there are some things we need to start doing knowing this.  I will bring a tea for you to drink before you even get out of bed in the morning.  I have some special crackers as well.  Eat the crackers after you take a few sips of the tea.  The tea of course will be cold, but once you get use to it, it is not bad at all.  Better than vomiting at any rate she laughs.  Then just wait for a little while for the tea and crackers to settle and slowly get up.  I mean sit up in bed first and wait, then put your feet over the edge and wait.  Get up and have a chair nearby and sit in that until you are sure you don’t feel sick.  I will have another tea for you in case you do get sick like this again that will quickly settle your stomach and take the nausea away.  I also want you to drink a prenatal tea that will help both you and the baby with getting enough vitamins and minerals.  This is very important that you drink every day.  Sigrid nods and promises she will. 

 Now for time and such of pregnancy.  I was pregnant with twins that were half elf- half dwarf so my pregnancy was longer than an elf’s but much shorter than a dwarfs.  Sigrid says how long are dwarven women pregnant?  Tauriel watching her face as she looks shocked when she says 4 years.  Four-four, YEARS?!  Sigrid is stunned.  Hold on Tauriel tells her, the baby is also half human and if my pregnancy was any indication of a biracial pregnancy you will most likely be pregnant about 18 months.  We will know better as you progress and each symptom manifests itself.  Then I will have a much better idea.  Humans usually have morning sickness for about three months, yours may be longer but with the teas I think you will be fine.  The exhaustion will last through the first trimester which I think would be about 6 months long.  Sigrid groans.  I’m so sorry love Fili says.  Sigrid can hear how upset Fili is and she says it will just take me a bit to wrap my head around it that’s all Fili, don’t worry. I am not a weakling and I am not a whiner.  Tauriel says it is OK to let Fili pamper you though.  If you want or need anything always let him know right away.  Fili, you know how I am pregnant with the hormones, so you have a general idea of how Sigrid will be in this matter.  Just take everything with a grain of salt and don’t take anything personally.  I don’t know how much Kili has bemoaned to you about my hormonal ups and downs but I am sure he has.  Fili, just coughs and smiles.  Tauriel rolls her eyes and says I thought so.  Well it is better to vent with your brother than your wife.  And Sigrid he will probably drive you crazy as well, that is what Mother and I are for.  But you two keep talking and letting each other know your needs.

  And speaking of needs.  Sex is fine. You won’t hurt the baby.  Just only do it when you feel up to it.  Fili ask Kili how he handled things with me if it makes you more comfortable than me telling you.  Fili says I’m Ok Tauriel, what should we do and when. I don’t want to do anything wrong.  Tauriel says oh you two will have your moments, you are still newly newlyweds, you are of two races with differing customs and she is hormonal. There will be tears and frustration just don’t let it go on.  The family is here to help.  Mother was such a huge help to me.  I had no mother to help me just like you Sigrid so she stepped right in and was there to love and guide me, and Kili. 

So for now if you are up to it have sex and enjoy it.  If regular intercourse is too much there is always using your hand Sigrid and Fili, if you are OK with it using your mouth on her.  Sigrid blushes and Tauriel smiles.  As you get bigger Sigrid you will find this is the best way to get relief.  Once you are too big you can put pillows under you to support your belly and Fili you can take her from behind.  That way you both get to share in the pleasure without stressing the baby.  And like I said you can have sex throughout the whole pregnancy as long as you are feeling up to it.  Once you hit the second trimester after the six months, you will most likely be very hormonal and will want to have sex a lot.  The second trimester is called the happy trimester as you are no longer sick and not yet so big that moving is a burden.  Any other symptoms that may pop up along the way we can deal with.  You are young and healthy so I see you having no real concerns or worries.

  I think that is it for now.  I will check on you tonight and bring the rest of the tea and crackers over then as well. Until then if you just want to stay in bed all day and rest do so.  Plus once you are a bit better you can decide when you want to start letting everyone know.  Some women, at least humans that I know wait until after the first trimester as that is when the most complications happen.  But I will leave it up to you when you want to share the happy news.  Don’t be mad if Mother squeezes the information out of me and is down here by noon. They all laugh.  She will be thrilled I am sure.  That woman loves her grandbabies.

 

***

Fili gets Tauriel one afternoon and says I am really worried about Sigrid.  She has not been feeling well again but she is doing everything you told her to do.  I figured with her being almost at 6 months now she would be getting better not worse.  OK Fili, let me go have a talk with her and see if I can figure it out.

 

They get to Fili’s home and he goes into the bedroom to tell Sigrid Tauriel is here.  Fili, I told you I was fine and you didn’t need to get her.  I know love but I just don’t feel good about this, with you suddenly feeling sick again.  Please let her talk to you, for me.  Tauriel can hear Sigrid sigh and says OK darling but I am sure it is nothing.  Fili comes out and Tauriel goes back to the bedroom.  Tell me what’s happening Sigrid.  Well it is really nothing, but I have been feeling a bit dizzy and lightheaded especially when I first get up or stand up after sitting down, but it also happens any time it wants to.  And for some reason, you may think I am crazy but I just want to eat dirt.  I have no idea why on earth I would want to eat dirt but I am craving it like you would not believe.  I was crying last night begging Fili to just get me a little and he wouldn’t.  That is what made me get Tauriel love.  I know Fili.  Tauriel says, You have been drinking the tea every day?  Yes I am, I promise.  Ok then, what you have is called Pica.  Pica?  Yes, it is when you are not getting enough iron in your diet, your body craves it and for some reason it feels it can get it from dirt, or rocks or chalk.  That would also explain the dizziness, but let me see your hand.  Tauriel holds Sigrid’s hand and pinches the skin only to see it hold its shape instead of going back to flat and smooth.  You are also dehydrated my dear.  What can we do Fili asks?  I will make up some special protein bars that you will eat along with your regular diet.  You should have more red meats as well.  And always have a glass of water in your hand and be sipping it.  You should have at least 8 glasses a day if not more if you are still dizzy. 

 

Oh Fili, I am so sorry I got mad at you.  I had no idea.  Tauriel says, you have to let us know of everything that changes from what you normally do.  Most of it is normal pregnancy related things, but in this case it could have been quite serious.  Is our baby OK?  Tauriel says if it does not bother you Sigrid I can help you along with some of my magic.  Sigrid looks a little worried about that.  Tauriel says it is not what you think, or have heard.  Humans are so suspicious of magic and have almost demonized it.  I have healing magic and until now I have not really needed to use it as there have been ways to help you without it.  But I can check on the baby and heal you a bit so the cravings at least will stop and you will not be in so much distress over it.  Please Sigrid, please let Tauriel help you.  Sigrid is a little nervous but it tears her heart up to see Fili almost in tears.  Ok Tauriel…what will you have to do?  It is very simple, I just have to put my hands over you and my magic will flow through you and find out what is wrong and I can correct it to some degree.  You don’t have to light candles or, or, kill anything?  Tauriel tries so hard not to laugh, and purses her lips closed tight as she does not want to upset Sigrid.  She coughs instead and once she has gotten over the need to laugh she says, no Sigrid no, elven magic is not like that in any way at all.  We heal from the energy of life forces around us.  From the rocks and trees and all living things.  So I will help you but you will not feel or see anything different. OK?  OK. 

 

 Tauriel stands up and holds her hands over Sigrid’s belly and gets her mind set to let the magic move through her.  She lets it flow and as the magic moves through Sigrid Tauriel helps her body to make more iron in her blood and in Sigrid’s mind she erases the need for wanting dirt.  But she also realizes something else and why this is happening when Sigrid has been doing all she should.  She slowly opens her eyes and has a huge smile on her face.  What? Sigrid asks, Am I Ok, Is our baby Ok.  Everything is fine. Do you feel the cravings anymore? Sigrid thinks about it and smiles and says, NO, no I don’t!  Oh Tauriel thank you so much!  Tauriel hugs her and then says there is 1 things though.  What Fili asks nervously.  Your pregnancy will probably be shorter than we expected Sigrid.  Why?  Is something wrong Tauriel. No not at all, it is just you are carrying twins. 

 

 Both Fili and Sigrid just stare at her for a moment and Sigrid whispers, twins?  Two babies?  Are you sure.  Tauriel nods enthusiastically.  Fili looks at Sigrid and says are you alright love.  Sigrid grabs Fili and hugs him and then kisses him soundly.  Yes, yes, I am wonderful.  I can’t believe it!! Twins!!  Just like you Tauriel.  Yes, Tauriel says.  So, we will need to change things a little bit from our original plans.  With these being half dwarf, they are larger than a human baby, but you are built for it luckily so you will most likely still have a normal birth.  We just need to increase the tea to twice a day now and I will check on you a lot more.  I would think about a month or two early would be normal.  The good thing is as half human the babies develop much faster than dwarf babies do.  They just need longer to get to full size.  So like our twins they will probably be smaller than a single baby would be but will be very healthy.  We will be ready for anything but with me watching you and if you will let me I will give you weekly healing sessions to just help the babies along a little and hopefully you can go full term.  I did not know that with Kiliel and Kilian.  It was with Gaelan and Gaeliel that I asked an elven midwife for advice and she told me how I could help the twins along seeing as I have healing magic.  Thank you so much Tauriel Fili says.  I just can’t thank you enough.  He puts his forehead on Sigrid’s and just sighs, it is going to be fine amrâlimê. 

    

OK I will get home and fix up the bars for you and get some more tea and Fili if you could, have someone go to Dale and get her more beef steaks.  Sigrid you should have at least one a day if not two. Not too large but it will help. Plus, I was able to get your blood to take all the iron that will be coming in and absorb it better.  Tauriel hugs Sigrid again and says remember my dear, anything, anything at all no matter how small, it is very important we know right away.  It is better that I say it is nothing to worry about than get into a spot that I may not be able to easily fix.  Promise me?  I promise Tauriel!  Thank you so much.  Ok just stay in bed except for bathroom runs and Fili hold her as if she really were going to fall.  Just for a few days.  Don’t fight him Sigrid.  Sigrid laughs, you know me too well Tauriel.  Both women smile and Tauriel just shakes her head.  I’m off, I will see you later.

    

When Tauriel gets home Dis is there helping Kili as Tauriel has been gone longer than he thought and the four children ganged up on him he said.  Dis asks if everything is OK with Sigrid and Tauriel is all smiles and says she will be fine.  I just need to tweak her care a little bit as there has been a change in plans.  What do you mean Tauriel?  Sigrid has been craving dirt and not drinking enough and wasn’t letting Fili tell me.  Oh, for goodness sakes, Dis says.  Well Tauriel says seeing as she is expecting twins this is par for the course.  WHAT?!  Kili and Dis say at the same time.  I had to use my magic on her, and that is a funny story.  She thought I was going to burn candles and kill something!  Oh, for heaven’s sake, those humans Dis says.  I know, but she is better informed now and while I was healing her I could sense two babies and it explained the deficiencies and dehydration.  I am going to fix her some things and we will have her right as rain.  Plus, I will give her weekly healing to help the babies reach full size if she can carry them.  She is a healthy good size woman not petite, so it should not be a problem.  Tauriel I am so glad we have you Dis says.  Laughing Tauriel says it makes me feel good to be able to help.  I have a few dwarven women I am helping as well.  The word of my tea has spread like wildfire.  I may just start bartering with it in Dale as well.  The ingredients are simple to get and we grow them all here in the mountain so I am not worried about supply.  Well, I will stick around a bit longer if you don’t mind so you can concentrate on what Sigrid needs and the children are playing just fine and I love to watch them. Then we both can go see Sigrid and Fili.  Thank you so much mother Kili says.  Tauriel just rolls her eyes.

 

Later that day with Dis’ help she loads up all she will need in a basket and the two women head down to Fili’s home.  Dis knocks and Fili answers.  Dis gives him a huge hug and says let me see my daughter, Fili.  How is she doing Fili Tauriel asks.  Much better, thank you again.  She is still a little dizzy but so happy to not be wanting the dirt.  I am relieved too.  Sigrid is sitting up in bed with a book as they come in and she breaks into a huge smile when she sees Dis. Hello mother!  Did Tauriel tell you the good news?  She did indeed my dear daughter, Congratulations and I must say I just love how you two are showering me with grandbabies.  Tauriel sets the basket on the bed and opens it pulling out a small packet and says start with this right now Sigrid and then have three a day. One with each meal.  I was able to get a butcher to deliver the meat Tauriel so that is taken care of.  Wonderful.  Here is the tea, when you make her dinner tonight make the tea as well.  You should be feeling back to normal in just a few days Sigrid.  Thank you again Tauriel.  I feel so foolish now.  Well now you know and we will take it from here.  I have to get back home, thank you Mother for your help.  Anytime Tauriel love. 

 

***

Telling Bard and family of the pregnancy *** I guess you really took it to heart when I said you were making up for lost time Fili Bard laughs after receiving the news.  Sigrid sent for him a week after Tauriel came so she would not look or feel sick when her father visited.  Tilda is on cloud nine that she is going to be an aunt and Bain is happy for his sister but a little embarrassed as well.  Knowing where babies come from makes it hard for him to look her in the eye, knowing she and Fili have been doing THAT.

They explain almost everything to Bard about the time line and pregnancy that Tauriel told them and He is very pleased to find out his daughter is being so well cared for.  I wish I had more time to get up here and see you love.  Oh Da, Fili and I can come down and visit you and stay for a while if that’s OK with you.  I would love that darling.  I still have a lot to do but we can at least have the evenings and meals together.  I miss having my helper.  The young lady I hired is wonderful but it meant a lot having you there as well.  And Fili, the raven system of messaging has been the perfect idea.  You can be here with Sigrid and still working with me.  It took me a bit to get the knack of it Bard but it is a relief to be able to do both things.  Once the baby is born and Sigrid and I are settled into a routine I will be able to make it down to Dale more regularly.  We will have nannies to help Sigrid and my mother is a storm unto herself when it comes to her grandbabies and helping out.  Tauriel and Kili hardly ever need their nannies what will mother living full time with them now.  I am hoping to get her to maybe live with us for a while so she can get to know our little one.  (this is before the dirt thing)

  Would you like to spend the night you three Sigrid asks?  I would love to have dinner and just sit and visit tonight.  Bard says that will be fine, if I may send a raven down to the house and have my butler leave a message for Mildred in the morning so she will know to reschedule appointments and what needs to be done.  I can finish anything else up tomorrow night.

  They have a very pleasant night dining with the whole family in the main dining hall and then just conversing in the library and Thorin played his harp for them and all around everyone was very relax.  Sigrid was happy to see her family again and Fili was glad she thought of visiting Bard.  He could help Bard while he was down there and still be with Sigrid and she could spend some time out of the mountain.  Both Fili and Kili went in together to commission a vast solarium for the women as they are simply not use to a life of living in the mountain and need fresh air and sunshine all year round.  The dwarves outdid themselves and it was near completion.  Tilda wanted to see it so they went out and between the two halls was a door and some steps that led up to a huge room of glass walls and ceilings.  There was a large pool waiting to be filled, a good size fire pit with seating all around it as well as couches and lounge chairs.  Kili said that when it was done they would bring in plants and it would be heated geothermally from under the mountain.  So even in winter it would be warm and cozy and they could feel like they were outside.  There was a beautiful balcony outside that you got to through glass and lead doors so in the nicer weather they could sit outside.  Back inside there was a play area for the children that would be filled with toys for them.  There would be much more lighting that the elves had been commissioned to help with and Bard could see fans and vents in the ceiling and remarked is that to keep the temperature stable. Kili said temperature and humidity levels.  Sigrid could see Tilda was astonished by this and invited her to come up once it was done.  She asked Tilda if she would like her own room in their wing and Tilda almost tackled her sister saying yes, please I would so love this.  Especially in the winter.  I could live here and be happy.  Fili said then marry a dwarf.  Everyone laughed including Bard but he could see the gears working in her mind mulling this idea over.  She was young yet and had not had any suitors calling on her.  Perhaps it was time to have a talk with his daughter and see what she thought about it.  Obviously, he was not opposed to it, but it might take a little finagling to get her where she could meet a dwarven man of high rank and a good man for her.  He looked over to Thorin who had a huge grin on his face and just nodded his head slightly to Bard, with a look that said, I know what you are thinking and we can talk about it.

 

  Everyone was ready for bed by the time they got done so Kili, Tauriel and Dis headed one way and Fili and the family the other.  Thorin said he was not quite ready for bed yet and would be in the library, Bard said would you mind if I joined you Thorin, Not at all Bard.  The two men walked in silence both thinking and once in the library Thorin offered Bard a drink which he accepted and he said, so I saw some ideas running through young Tilda’s mind at the thought of a dwarf husband.  I know it may have been just her caught up in the moment and she has a few more years before she is ready for marriage but if you’d like I can comb through some of the highest-ranking families from both here in Erebor and in the Iron Hills.  I know that in dwarven culture the bride lives with the groom’s family but we have several men from high ranking families of the Iron Hills living here now permanently.

 

  I was planning on just asking her what was going through her mind here tonight.  It was a little crazy having one week to plan Sigrid and Fili’s wedding and I understand why, as there had never been a human dwarf couple no one knew what was going to happen.  But now that we know we can blend the two cultures and have a longer engagement.  Plus, Fili had known Sigrid for how many years before he proposed so they knew each other very well.  This prophecy Thorin, how much do you know it?  I have a general idea but until Sigrid wed Fili it was not really something that pertained to me.  From what I have gathered through Kili and Tauriel. They have spoken in depth with the eldest of the elves and found a great deal out.  It seems that through Kili and Tauriel’s children, somehow, immortality will be given to not only all the dwarves but to all races if they chose it.  Dwarves it was foretold it would happen to, but from what Galadriel has seen with her foresight it will be offered to all races.  The main thing that interest me about it is that the father of the gods Ilúvatar will himself come to middle earth and cleanse all that Malkor has warped and twisted and there will be no evil to speak of.  Also, that it will be peace and prosperity, no rich or poor.  And those who do not choose immortality when they die will be spirits but will be able to visit middle earth if they want. 

  Bard says I had no idea it encompassed all that.  It is a lot to think about.  But a very appealing thought at that.  Well, I will go and say good night to the children and then I am off for the day tomorrow so perhaps we can get together again my friend.  That sounds fine Bard.  Pleasant evening to you, and you as well Thorin.

****

 

Stress release****Sigrid is finally feeling human again after more than a week of the tea and crackers.  She still gets a little queasy if she wakes in the night to go to the bathroom which is more than she would like, but Tauriel said that was perfectly normal.  There is one thing concerning her though.  She and Fili have been married almost two months and they have not been able to have sexual relations in three of those weeks and she feels so guilty.  She knows he would be mad at her if he knew she felt that way, but two nights in a row, in his sleep Fili has tried to couple with her making her very nauseated.  Tauriel had said that she could use her hand to help Fili and she thinks if she was able to hold still enough that Fili would be able to kiss and touch her without her getting sick.  He must really be in need if he is doing this in his sleep.  He has not said a word of it to her, but it is rather obvious.  After dinner, she is planning on helping Fili relax a bit.

  He has not left their home for more than a half hour since she became so sick.  She tells Fili that she is going into the bedroom and would he join her in a few minutes.  He looks at her suspiciously and she blushes but he says Ok love.  I’ll just finish up cleaning up.  Sigrid goes into the bedroom and gets completely undressed and is looking at herself in the looking glass when Fili comes in.  What’s on your mind my dear.  She sees him looking at her and can tell he is holding back.  So she begins to rub her breasts and asks Fili, do they look larger to you Fili?  She turns to him as he looks like a frightened deer.  She takes his hands and places them on her breasts and squeezes them.  He stutters, Sigrid what are you doing, you should be laying down love.  Yes I should, would you carry me to the bed and then get undressed and be next to me.  He is fondling her breasts and swallows hard.  Sigrid, um, I won’t have much self-control if I do that.  I don’t want you to have self-control love.  I want to give you some pleasure and much needed relief.  What do you mean?  Help me onto the bed and we can talk Fili.  He scoops her up bridal style and swallows hard again and as he feels her nude body and is so close to her like this.  He gently places her on the bed and gets undressed and carefully gets as close as he feels is safe.  No silly I want you to hold me.  Honestly Sigrid that would not be good for you with the way you feel.  Fili, I feel fine.  At least I feel well enough to do what Tauriel said and use my hand on you and if you would show my body a little love with kisses that would be nice too.  I don’t think I could handle an orgasm myself but in the past two night you have tried to make love to me in your sleep.  I have?!  I am so sorry darling!!  No, it is no problem, I just thought if I can help you then maybe you will feel better.  Would you like that.  Very much Sigrid.  Then move over here.  He closes the gap between them and kisses her deeply.  She touches her tongue to his lips and he opens his mouth to let her explore as he caresses her tongue.  He lies on his side and presses his aching need to her and she can tell it won’t take much for him to find his release.  He lets his hand roam all over her and moans as she reached down and begins to rub the back of her hand against him.  He is so ready for her but lets her lead.  Unsure of what she can handle.  They kiss for a while longer and he feel like he is going to explode so he takes her hand and wraps it around him and begins to move it up and down.  Once she gets the rhythm he lays on his back and thrusts into her hand. She speeds up and he groans as the waves of pleasure rush through him.  She moves her hand faster and he knows he is close, she was right he really needed this.  It hits him hard as he cries out with his release.  Sigrid slows down after he stops shuddering and gently strokes him through the last few waves of pleasure.  His heart is hammering in his chest and he’s breathing fast.  Just resting and relaxing in the warm feeling from his orgasm he feels Sigrid clean him and he opens his eyes to her.  She is smiling and seems happy.  Thank you so much my love.  Why didn’t you ask me or do it yourself Fili?  I didn’t want to ask you and make you feel bad that I was so needy and you were so sick and It just felt wrong pleasuring myself when you are so sick.  I feel fine Fili after this so ask me anytime and if I say no it is not your fault or mine and don’t feel guilty or that I am rejecting you.  I understand you would not be rejecting me love.  But I promise I will ask from now on.  And if I pester you in your sleep and you feel up to it doing this would be nice if you just wake me up.  She grins and says it’s a deal.  Come here Sigrid and just let me hold you.  I have missed that too.  Me too Fili.  Fili runs his fingers through her hair and tenderly kisses her.  He realizes she must feel awful about the whole thing.  He kisses her again and apologizes.  There is no need Fili, we just didn’t communicate our needs.  I need more cuddling, I don’t think I can handle sex yet but just you touching me and holding and kissing me makes me feel good.  Can I ask you a favor Fili?  Anything you know that.  When we wake up, would you help me wash my hair and bathe.  I realized I have done nothing more than a sponge bath and I think feeling clean will help me feel all around much better.  As you wish amrâlimê.  Thank you, Fili.  She yawns and covers her mouth, he says I think I feel the same way only a lot less stressed out.  They both laugh, and she falls asleep with him rubbing her back and she doing the same to him.

 

***

Being immortal***Being under Tauriel’s care has helped Sigrid feel so much better and now that she is in her second trimester she understands Tauriel calling it the happy trimester.  People tell her she just glows and she really does feel peaceful and content.  She is thrilled to know she is having twins and she and Fili have been going back and forth with names. They are making up for all the lost time with having plenty of sex to help both their driving needs.

 

 Tonight, the whole family is getting together with Kili and Tauriel as it is much easier with four children to go to their home with the toys and their own beds so the children can go to sleep and the adults can talk.  Fili is working on a nursery in their home.  It was just a huge hole in the wall with a door but unfinished.  They actually have 6 rooms like this but with her getting pregnant so quickly and then being sick for so long so much fell by the wayside.  She was used to square rooms instead of the domed rooms the dwarves liked so Fili had also been working on that as well for her.  She was bringing some rolls and sweets for the children and had just finished packing everything up when Fili came from the back all covered in rock dust looking for a drink.  She got him some ale and gave him a roll.  I don’t want to touch anything darling as I am so filthy.  I’m going to head to the shower now and then we can go to Kili and Tauriel’s.  That sounds good love.  I am going to have my tea and change as well.

 

  After a splendid dinner of roast beef which Sigrid had three helpings of everything.  Fili teased her and she just laughed and said she was eating for three so three servings seemed about right.  Dis had made an apple pie that was so good she knew she would have to get the recipe for it.  Thorin, Kili, and Fili all tuned up their instruments and Kilian was on his pipes as well.  He had a good ear for music and seemed to be able to pick up any instrument and play it so well.  Tauriel said it was the elven magic in him that made him so good at it.  Kiliel was taking after her in her healing magic but she was a real whip with her bow and sword.  Sigrid said Fili had told her and he was beyond impressed with her skills for being so young.  Tauriel just beamed and said thank you. 

 

Kilian and Kili were playing now so she and Fili were on one of the couches listening to the music.  He had his hand on her growing belly and was tapping in time with the music when they both felt a baby kick.  Everyone stopped and look at them when Fili loudly called Sigrid’s name.  She said I felt it too.  Everyone was so happy for them and she had never felt so overjoyed in her life.  Dis said it was time for some drinks and the sweets Sigrid had brought so she and Tauriel went to the kitchen to get them.  Sigrid had to use the bathroom so she went down the hall. On her way back she heard her name and even though she knew she should not be eaves dropping she couldn’t help herself.  Dis was asking how Tauriel felt the prophecy was going to work with Fili and heard Tauriel saying she was not sure because Gandalf had said to Kiliel and Kilian when they were in utero to heal him not to make him immortal yet but the time would be soon.  She did not know if it would be a case like Kili where he was dead, she fervently hoped not.  But more than likely it would be an injury or illness and she had no idea which babies would be doing it but she had been told that when the time came every family member would always have one of the dwelves near them. 

 

Sigrid had not let herself ever think about the fact that Fili would live a hundred years more than her.  That she would be old and gray and he would still be young.  It was not a nice thought but now hearing that Fili would be immortal…she just put her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out and stumbled down the hallway to the first room she could find and fell on the bed sobbing hysterically at the thought of Fili not having her for an eternity.  She simply went into hysterics and could not stop herself. 

 

Momma?  Yes Kiliel, what’s up dear.  It’s Aunt Sigrid.  What’s wrong with aunt Sigrid darling?  Kiliel whispered so uncle Fili wouldn’t hear, I can feel her Momma she is very scared and sad.  Dis looked at Tauriel and Tauriel said where is aunt Sigrid honey?  She picked up Kiliel and Kiliel pointed to the back hall, and they walked back there and then to her room.  Tauriel put Kiliel down and slowly opened the door to hear wracking sob and hysterical crying.  Mother can you go get Fili for me?  Of course dear.  Do you want me to take Kiliel?  No I may need her.  Sweetheart you stay right here until I call you OK. Yes Momma.  Tauriel went inside and called to Sigrid but Sigrid was so hysterical she did not respond.  Tauriel had no idea what was wrong sent out her magic to Sigrid’s mind and she sat on the bed and held Sigrid to her.  The poor woman was out of control.  Fili came rushing in and heard Sigrid and panicked. What happened Tauriel?  He sat on the other side of his wife and put her in a bear hug so she would not hurt herself.  Tauriel was having trouble reaching her so she called to Kiliel and Kiliel came in and climbed up on Tauriel’s lap and then faced her aunt and put her two hands on Sigrid’s cheeks and Tauriel felt so much love coming from her daughter.  Almost at once Sigrid wracking sobs died down to a soft crying and it seemed the hysterics were passed.  Kiliel said help me Momma and Tauriel added her own magic to boost Kiliel’s.  It did not take long for Sigrid to stop crying and reach out to Kiliel and Kiliel went right to her.  Sigrid rocked her back and forth while Kiliel kept her hand on Sigrid’s face.  Finally, Sigrid took a deep breath and said thank you so much sweetheart and kissed Kiliel on the cheek.  Kiliel said I think you need Uncle Fili to hold you now Aunt Sigrid.  So Kiliel climbed back onto Tauriel’s lap and she turned to let Fili embrace her.  Fili looked at Tauriel for what to do.  Tauriel quietly asked Sigrid what happened Sigrid?  It seems you and the babies are physically fine but your mind was very , um…Sigrid said, I was eavesdropping on you and mother while you were in the kitchen.  I know I should not have and now I so wish I had not.  I heard you talking about the prophecy and when I heard that Fili was going to be immortal something just snapped in my mind.  I have hated the thought that I will grow old and die and he will be alone for a hundred years but to hear that he will never die.  I guess it was just too much.

 

  Can I tell you what you may have missed Sigrid?  What do you mean?  That you will becoming immortal too as will all your children.  Whaaat?!  How what do you mean how do you know?  It is part of the prophecy that all the family of Kili and I will be immortal.  We don’t know yet how or when, but it will happen soon.  Maybe not in five or ten years but soon.  You will not grow old and die and you, Fili and your children will be with us forever.  So, immortal Like you Tauriel, like all the elves are?  Yes Sigrid.  Oh I feel so foolish now, and so tired.  Chalk it up to your hormones and we will let you call it a day, how’s that?  Sigrid laughed weakly, I guess so.  I spoiled the evening for everyone.  Fili said no love, you didn’t.  Everyone is fine and understands.  They can sit up and talk but I’d like to get you home and in bed.  Fili, I don’t think I have the energy to walk home.  Tauriel said then you can stay in our guest room, we have it done quite nicely and it has everything you need, plus I have all your ingredients for your teas and we have left overs from the roast for you as well.  It would be fine for you to do that if you’d like.  I think I really would.  Fili help me please.  Fili scoops her up and Tauriel shows them the room and wishes them a good night. 

 

  Fili helps her undress and does the same and they crawl under the covers and snuggle.  Fili, I…Shhhh Sigrid, why don’t you get some sleep?  I was kind of fibbing a little to Tauriel Fili.  How?  I really am too tired to go all the way home but I need you to make love to me.  I just need that connection right now more than I ever have.  I was so scared before Kiliel and Tauriel helped me.  I just need you so bad.  Fili gently touches her face and says anything for you amrâlimê.

 

 He slowly leans down to kiss her and she puts her hands into his hair pulling him into an intense kiss. When she breaks the kiss Fili lavishes her neck and throat with kisses and she softly moans.  Feeling the beads from his mustache touch her skin has always been a wonderful feeling to her.  He moves slowly down to her breasts and sucks on each one, then flicks his tongue on her nipples and gently blows on them just to get them to harden for him to suck on again.  Sigrid runs her finger through the back of his hair and just lets herself be engulfed by the love her husband has for her.  His hand moves between her legs and she opens to him and he begins to rub her.  She arches her back as the sensations from both her breasts and Fili’s handiwork arouse her, she sighs Fili’s name and he kisses her between her breasts and then slowly down her chest to her belly all while rubbing her.  She whimpers Fili I am so ready for you.  He chuckles and moves back to kiss her again.  She stokes him for a few moments and he slides between her legs.  He thinks it won’t be much longer and I won’t be able to take her this way for a while.  She stops stroking him and guides him to her and he slowly enters her.  She moans and runs her hands up his chest and as he rests his arms on her side she moves to rubbing his back and whispers you feel so good Fili.  He begins to thrust in her and makes soft noises of pleasure as he can begin to feel his release building up.  He will hold out as long as he can so she can truly enjoy this lovemaking.  He has to smile as he rests on her belly when he feels one of the babies kicking.  She giggles and he moves off her belly and says I think I just got a complaint from the babies that I was squashing them.  They both giggle at that and then she says maybe I should be on top for this one?  Ok love.  He pulls out of her and lays down and then helps her mount him and he guides himself in her as it is hard for her to reach him at the angle with her belly.  He holds her hands so she can push against them and not be off balance and she begins to rock her hips.  When he starts to move, he realizes it is throwing her off balance and just holds still for her.  She moves quickly on him and it is so arousing to him to see how her full breasts move and to see her belly so round now.  A sudden wave of pleasure rushes through him stopping most all thoughts as he concentrates on her and how her movements are driving him to his release.  Without warning she tightens around him and cries out his name squeezing his hands as her orgasm takes her, that is all he needed to send himself over the edge and he thrust up a few times as he releases into her with a loud moan.  Sigrid goes a little limp and he helps her to lie down next to him and cuddles with her giving her face soft kisses and just rubs his nose on hers the way she adores.  She sighs and said I really needed that Fili, thank you so much my darling.  I’m always here for you Sigrid, always and now you know I will be here for you forever.  She rubs his chest and then cups his face. He leans into her hand and smiles at her.  She looks so content again.  What a crazy night.  But at least it ended well.  She is almost asleep now and he hums to her until her breathing is steady. Then kisses her nose and falls asleep himself.

 

 

 

 

 

***

Fili and Sigrid about to make love, Fili has stock pile of every weapon imaginable and once he is almost fully naked except a sword belted around his waist with a huge sword that come almost to his head and she says that one too, I do not want to be making love and have that things fall on my head.  But honey then I’ll feel naked.  What??? Don’t tell me you sleep with them too?  Well……  Oh gods Fili, that is going to have to stop.  OK Fili maybe one on the night stand but not the two on your bare thighs.  You’d think we were in a war or something LOL  At least I know I will be the most protect woman in middle earth when I am with you.  Oh that you will be my love!!

***

Kili can I talk to you?  Yeah come on in.  What’s on your mind, how are things going with Sigrid?  Well that is what I needed to talk to you about.  What’s wrong?  Well remember when you told me how worried you were about your size with tauriel before your first time? And she kind of laughed at your concerns?  Yeah, well you fit perfect in her you said, yeah, it was like the gods blessed me for all the torment I went through as a kid.  Well Kili Sigrid is a bit taller that tauriel and I am like half your size.  I don’t know if I can pleasure her.  It has really been bothering me and she’s noticed.  Have you talked to her about it? No, it so embarrassing.   You really should and it will all be fine.

Sigrid: Fili the prophecy is at work in our lives I don’t think it is going to mismatch us?  I understand that our first time you are going to be nervous.  I’m nervous too.  I am afraid it is going to hurt you our first time.  I worry about that too but I trust you, I worry it might hurt so much that I won’t be able to orgasm.  I just don’t know, so we both have or own set of worries but I also think we are going to be pleasantly surprised and will laugh at each other’s worries and fears.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo, what did you think? Yes, no, give me some ideas. I want to know what you're thinking, tell me what's on your mind (80's song reference LOL)


End file.
